Pizza Man
by Roxel 23
Summary: "If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong..." Destiel. Giftfic for Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY IRIS! Here is the Destiel I promised.**

**This took foreverrrrr to write. I'm not kidding. Six or seven days before your birthday, BOOM. Inspiration! And so it began!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to say it?  
Meg: *points gun* Yes.  
*Runs away* I don't ownnnn!**

**Enjoy!**

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong..."

Dean and Sam glanced up quickly at these words, staring bemused at Castiel. "Umm, you don't watch _porn_ in a room full of dudes." Cas looked over briefly, and then he looked down at his lap. Dean covered his face. "Greaaaaat, he's got a boner." Sam smirked at his brother, forming a plan in his head.

"Hey, I gotta go meet... Bobby. Yeah, I have to gooooo... Have fun kids!" With those words, Sam grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the door. Dean glared pointedly at the closing door.

"Dean. You look mad at the door. Did it do something rude?" Cas called

from his spot in front of the T.V.

"No, Cas. The door wasn't rude, it just happened to be between me and the son of a bitch with a plan that I call my brother." Cas blinked once, twice.

"What's a boner?" Dean groaned. When he got back, Sam was receiving hell from his older brother. He pushed off of his chair and strutted over to the angel.

"A boner is what you get when... uh, you see... something you really like, I guess." Cas frowned slightly.

"But I really like this couch, and I also really like this coat. Why don't I get a boner when I see those things?" _'Great, you screwed up, Dean.'_

"That's not what I meant, Cas. You get a boner from sexual stimulation. Your dick basically grows. I doubt a couch can give you a boner." Dean plopped down next to the man, seizing the remote and changing the channel.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?" responded the older Winchester distractedly. He turned to his left to see what Castiel wanted when warm lips crashed into his own. Dean's eyes widened, then he began to move his mouth against the angel's own. Dean flicked his tongue out, tracing the slightly rough lips connected with his. Castiel immediately opened his mouth, sucking lightly on the pink intrusion that was exploring the cavern. Dean heard a light moan that sounded nothing like Cas. _'Wait, was that me?'_ He pulled away, panting heavily. Once Dean regained much-needed air, he spoke nicely.

"What the _hell_, Cas?" Cas smiled sweetly, and with the innocence of a child, simply let out a sigh. "Dean. The boner is still there." Dean sent a 'No duh' look to the angel next to him.

The angel who watches porn.

Why not?

Dean sent a mean look at his lap, which decided to react accordingly to what had just taken place. _'__Damn. Let's get this over with.' _He bit his lip, turning back to Castiel. He pulled Cas closer and hugged him, resting his head on the angle's shoulder.**(1)**

"Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"...Go take a cold shower."

"...Okay, Dean." Cas wound his arms around the hunter's back and squeezed lightly before pulling out of the embrace and meandering over to the bathroom. Dean smiled softly, watching the end of Cas' coat disappear behind the closing door.

_'He'll be fine...'_

Then Dean remembered his situation.

_'...Shit.'_

Words were spoken through the bathroom door.

"Dean. I learned that from the pizza man."

**And there you have it! If you want, I could possibly continue...**

1. Iris: I'm not an angle anymore Dean! (Inside joke guys~)

**R&R please? *dies***

**Cas: Review? *hugs***

**Hugs and pie from Cas if you dooo!  
I'm kidding, you don't have to review. :)**

*heart*

**~Roxel23**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Alrighty! Here it is. The rating has been raised due to the content of this chapter. coughbuttsexcough**

**I SAID NOTHING.**

**Therefore, if you are uncomfortable with boys doing the nasty together, please, by all means, do not read.**

**OH BY THE WAY:**

** .169: Thanks for the concern, but if you look, I put an explanation at the end of the first part regarding the angel/angle situation. But thanks for the review :) *chibi Castiel for you***

**I-Wuv-SPN: Your review made me giggle :3 Here ya go! *hands you a chibi Castiel***

**Drawing water on fire: Hello lovely! Thank you for the review, hon. *chibi Cas AND chibi Karkitty for you~***

**Guest: I did it :3 *chibi Cas for you too***

**Disclaimer: GUYS I DID IT I OWN THE- *shot***

**Sam: She lies. She doesn't own us. Or anything, really. This fanfiction is for her friend Iris...**

**Dean: So she doesn't even own this. It goes to Iris. All hers.**

**Me: NOOOOO OAO Why is this happening?**

Dean frowned at the television, trying to ignore his situation, but it didn't work.

_Hmm..._ Dean smirked, pushing to his feet, walking stiffly over to the bathroom. He rose a hand and was about to knock when his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message from Sam.

_Sam: Have you two had sex yet? I want the sexual tension gone. It's thick enough to cut with a banana._ Dean stared in confusion at the last sentence. He quickly replied.

_Dean: You can't cut anything with a banana, Sammy._

_Sam: Exactly._

_Oh. Okay then._ Dean slid the phone back into his pocket, then thought better of it and tossed it onto the couch. He wouldn't need it in a moment anyway. He finally knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas. C'mere for a sec." _Or possibly longer. Definitely longer._ The door opened and there stood Castiel. Who was fully dressed and not damp in the slightest.

_Perfect._ "Yes Dean? What do you need?" Cas cocked his head in an adorable way, making Dean smile wickedly.

"Come with me." Dean took his friend's hand, leading him over to the bedroom he shared with Sam. Dean was thankful it had two beds. Sam would not be happy with the older sibling if the had only been one.

"D-dean... Hah... Nngh..."

Castiel clutched at his sheets, the unfamiliar heat pooling in his stomach. Dean slid his tongue up and down Cas' length, making the angel mewl with pleasure. Dean bobbed and licked, running his tongue over Cas' slit, making him gasp and Dean smirk.

"St-stop , Dean, I... It... I feel.. Strange..."

Dean pulled back, receiving a involuntary whimper from his lover.

"Don't worry, babe. I promise I won't hurt you." Dean stood up and wandered over to his dresser. The top drawer was opened, and Dean grabbed a small bottle out of it. He made his way back to the angel on the bed, who was stroking himself for lack of Dean's touch. Dean stared at the other male, then recovered and walked back to the bed. He lowered himself between Cas' legs, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hands and quickly used most of it to cover his erection. What was left coated Dean's slender fingers.

"Okay, Castiel. I'm not gonna lie to you, this might be a little uncomfortable, but you'll grow to like it. Ready?"

Cas barely nodded, the slightly tousled hair sticking to his forehead. Quickly flipping over the man, Dean ran a finger over the crack, finding his new boyfriend's entrance easily. The hunter slipped his finger inside Castiel's hole, twisting it around. Castiel gasped, moving a little to get rid of the discomfort.

"Nnn... Deaaaaan, that f-feels w-weird..."

"It'll be all right. I'll move." Dean put a second digit in and began scissoring them. Castiel let out a strangled cry when Dean hit a certain spot.

"There, Dean! God!" Cas moaned and began moving to push Dean's fingers inside when the seme added a third finger. Castiel hissed and arched his back, sticking his ass into the air. Dean smirked at the other's reaction and pulled his fingers out. The angel whined at the removal. Dean shook his head and chuckled, positioning himself so the head was pressing against his lover's entrance. Cas' eyes widened and he began panting.

Dean leaned over Cas and whispered seductively in his ear, "What do you want, Castiel?"

Castiel turned his head towards his new boyfriend's voice and demanded, "I want you inside of me. Now. Pleas don't tease me, Dean."

Dean grinned and pushed inside, then said, "Ha. Don't worry, hon. I won't tease." Castiel gasped in pain, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip and looked at the hunter, seeing the brunet sitting patiently, a concerned look on his face. "M-move..." Cas croaked, receiving a nod from Dean. He began slowly sliding out, worried about hurting the uke under him. Pain flickered across the other brunet's face, if only for a second, but it was still there. After receiving the okay to move, the hunter began to push in again. Cas bit his lip and moaned as Dean moved smoothly within him. Dean changed his angle and pushed in again, this time sliding in to the hilt. Castiel cried out loudly, notifying Dean that he had found his prostate.

At the movement of Dean rocking in and out of him, and the hunter pumping his erection in time with the thrusts, Castiel cried his lover's name as he came all over Dean's bedsheets.

The sound of Cas moaning his name pushed Dean over the edge, coming inside of Cas and groaning the angel's name. Trying not to crush the other man, Dean pulled out and fell to the side.

Castiel sighed and said softly, "I love you, Dean." Then he snuggled against the hunter, burying his face in the seme's chest. Dean smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the boy, whispering only loudly enough for Cas to hear, "I love you too, Castiel."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

***heart***

**~ Roxel23**


End file.
